Comme une vapeur d'essence
by Boak
Summary: Daniel Webster disait : Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen d'échapper à la confession que le suicide, et le suicide est une confession.
1. Prologue

Premier chapitre -ou plutôt prologue- un peu court mais je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter, ça aurait cassé le chapitre deux, puis je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu mettre d'autre.

Aucune idée du nombre de chapitre, au moins 3, peut être plus qui sait. On verra selon l'inspiration.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Samedi 24 Septembre:**

C'était une mauvaise période, une mauvaise journée. Au loin, les arbres le chuchotaient, le vent le soufflait et la pluie le suintait, l'univers entier semblait le murmurer mais une fois encore Bokuto tâcha de l'ignorer.

Parce qu'il était passablement heureux et que la vie semblait sourire à ses meilleurs amis. Parce qu'il jouait au volley et qu'au loin la pluie s'était calmée. Il n'était qu'un petit nouveau de première année mais il n'avait fallu que peu d'entraînement pour que le capitaine actuel de l'équipe le fasse passer titulaire. Alors Bokuto se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sautant autant que ses jambes le lui permettaient malgré la fatigue accumulée.

Parce qu'une fois encore, cette nuit, son cœur avait palpité. Quelque chose se tramait, il en était persuadé. Il aurait aimé le crier à quiconque aurait accepté de l'écouter mais c'était trop farfelu pour qu'on veuille prendre le temps d'écouter ses simagrées.

Kotaro expira bruyamment s'attirant un regard de ses aînés. Son attention s'était évaporée, il ne parvenait plus à rien. A contre cœur le première année s'assit sur le banc de touche. Ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement, il y en aurait d'autre se murmura-t-il tout bas. Bien que passionné par le volley l'ace ne put regarder pleinement l'affrontement se déroulant sous ses yeux. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Le mauvais pressentiment qui lui collait à la peau comme une vapeur d'essence depuis quelques jours était encore plus présent que précédemment, devenant même étouffant. Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'accompagnant lui tordit l'estomac, il avait cherché. S'était questionné et avait interrogé son entourage. Tout allait bien, sa famille se portait bien. Sa grand-mère souffrante été soignée, son grand-père était toujours aussi guilleret. Sa mère et son père se portaient à merveille, sa tante avait accouché sans aucune complication et le gamin était en parfaite santé.

-Tout va bien.

Marmonna-t-il pour se convaincre avant de porter un semblant d'attention à l'action se déroulant sous ses yeux. Le passeur était doué. Sa passe fluide. Mais ce n'était pas _son_ passeur. Cette idée le fit sourire. Ce n'était pas son passeur et il le connaissait très mal, mais l'autre semblait l'apprécier et faisait de son mieux pour se caler sur l'ace. Mais ce n'était pas _son_ passeur, il soupira faiblement. Son passeur n'était en sois plus son passeur et n'avait jamais été sien, en plus il y avait de très faible chance pour qu'un jour les sentiments qu'il vouait au brun soient réciproques. Absorbé dans ses pensées Bokuto sursauta lorsque l'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Il salua l'équipe adverse et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les vestiaires lorsqu'un des coachs lui fit signe. L'ace déglutit avant d'approcher, un sourire faux figé sur le visage. Il allait se faire réprimander. C'était obligé, après tout il avait joué comme un pied, il le savait.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous mangez suffisamment ? Vous dormez suffisamment ? Cela fait quelques temps que votre concentration et votre jeu semblent affecter par quelque chose. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec l'équipe ?

Après avoir fermé et ouvert la bouche à de nombreuses reprises Kotaro se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre sans dire un mot, le regard vaguant entre le coach et derrière celui-ci.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment, rien de plus.

Le coach haussa un sourcil, l'ace semblait sincèrement préoccupé par quelque chose. Après avoir sous-entendu plus ou moins lourdement qu'il était la si besoin est le coach laissa Bokuto seul dans le gymnase.

Un mauvais pressentiment, si seulement. La boule au ventre, l'ancien capitaine pénétra dans les vestiaires ou il prit une longue douche, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards que lui lançait le capitaine de l'équipe à intervalle régulier.

Ses mains tremblaient et il peina à nouer ses chaussures. Après avoir salué les membres de l'équipe brièvement Bokuto attrapa son sac et quitta l'établissement, le pas pressé. Le temps d'un instant, téléphone en main, l'ace hésita. Il fallait qu'il le rallume, quelque chose pouvait être arrivé, sa mère pouvait l'avoir appelé, ou son meilleur ami pouvait lui avoir envoyé un message urgent pour s'entraîner. Tout en pressant le bouton d'allumage Kotaro inspira longuement. Tout allait bien. Un appel de Kuroo apparaissait au moment même où une voix proche de lui criait son nom au beau milieu de la rue.

L'ace fit un bref signe de la main au garçon s'approchant à grande foulé de lui avant de décrocher son téléphone.

« Hey bro, attends deux secondes je te récupère. »

Bokuto allait verrouiller son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit un « non » crié en sortir. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et remis l'appareil contre son oreille.

« Bro ça ne va pas ? »

Demanda finalement l'ace après avoir attendu que l'autre reprenne la parole.

-Bokuto-san. C'est Akaashi-san…

Onaga, arrivé à sa hauteur avait fini par prendre la parole. Le visage rouge, le souffle coupé il pressa ses genoux dans ses mains en attendant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« C'est Keiji…. »

-Il est à l'hôpital. Il s'est écroulé.

« Je pense qu'il a tenté de se suicider. »

* * *

Si vous croisez des fautes ou des passages incohérents n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que cela soit changé. Histoire de laisser aux autres une meilleure lecture.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 1

**Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à part que j'aurais aimé poster ce chapitre quelques jours avant, moi qui voulait être régulier...**

 **Merci pour les reviews, et vous, chers inconnus, voici vos réponses.**

 **4554 :** Donc tu l'aimes ou tu ne l'aimes pas ? Tel est la question !  
Hahahahaha mystère... (a) Non plus sérieusement, tu ne le sauras pas maintenant, peut être dans le prochain chapitre qui sait ?  
Je ne dirai rien à ce sujet.

 **KirinTor :** Hey ! Merci à toi c'est gentil ! Par contre c'est pas gentil pour Akaashi, le pauvre... Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas être servis normalement...

Voilà la suite!

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Samedi 24 Septembre :**

C'est Akaashi-san… Il est à l'hôpital. Il s'est écroulé. Je pense qu'il a tenté de se suicider. Bokuto-san. Il s'est écroulé. Je pense qu'il a tenté de se suicider.

C'était pire qu'un brouhaha. Les phrases résonnaient et ricochaient dans son crâne. C'était douloureux. Non, c'était mille fois pire que douloureux. Je pense qu'il a tenté de se suicider. Le monde autour de lui s'humidifia alors que sa gorge se serrait.

-Oh… Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je… Je vais aller voir s'il va bien, à plus.

Bokuto adressa un sourire qu'il savait fade à Onaga avant de récupérer son sac, tombé à terre quelques instants auparavant.

« Bro ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Demanda la chouette d'une voix larmoyante. Il a tenté de se suicider. Une phrase, six mots, un seul sens. Bien qu'idiot il n'avait pas pu mal interpréter les propos de son ami.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Une intuition. Il n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Alors quand j'ai reçu le message j'ai pensé à ça directement. »

Il n'allait pas très bien en ce moment. Il s'en était rendu compte, le plus jeune avait prétexté les entraînements et les leçons. Et lui l'avait cru. Akaashi ne lui avait jamais mentis. Lui avait-il seulement menti d'ailleurs ? Peut-être avait juste-t-il fait de l'anémie ou de l'hypoglycémie. Ou un malaise quelconque. Ou alors il lui avait réellement mentis. Non cela n'avait pas de sens. Il était son meilleur ami, si quelque chose n'allait pas il lui aurait forcément dit.

« Bro… Dis-toi qu'il va bien. Si c'était grave ses parents t'auraient forcément prévenu. »

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison… Je. Je te laisse chaton, tu m'appelles s'il y a quoique ce soit. »

Un « t'inquiète bro » retentit dans le combiné avant que l'ace ne raccroche. Le pressentiment s'était envolé laissant ancré au plus profond de lui un sentiment d'angoisse. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter son ami, ou plutôt ses parents. Sans prendre le temps de déposer ses affaires chez lui l'ancien capitaine courut jusqu'à la maison de la chouette sans se perdre étrangement. Il hésita de longue secondes et au moment où son poing chancelant s'abattait sur la porte celle-ci s'ouvrait en grand sur la mère de son ami, les yeux gonflé et rougis. Les deux se regardèrent avant que l'ace ne s'incline respectueusement face à la femme, il profita de cet instant pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Du revers de la main il sécha ses larmes avant de se redresser.

-Je. Keiji. Onaga. Et.

Des mots aléatoires sortirent de la bouche du garçon qui se retrouva rapidement en larme sur le perron de la maison familiale. Il n'était sûr de rien, si cela se trouvait son ami allait bien, mais il avait juste besoin de craquer. Se laisser aller après de nombreuses semaines à se retenir coûte que coûte. Une étreinte maternelle l'enveloppa alors qu'une main allait et venait le long de son dos pour l'apaiser, peu à peu sa respiration se fit plus calme et les larmes finirent par cesser de couler. Il renifla disgracieusement avant de sortir un mouchoir de son sac. Dans un silence lourd, la femme le fit rentrer dans la maison, ils s'installèrent en silence dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Bokuto s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque la mère de son ami prit la parole.

-Mon mari y est déjà, elle essuya à l'aide d'un tissu les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, je dois préparer un sac avec ses affaires puis les apporter, mais je n'arrive pas à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa et croisa le regard humide du hibou, Nous ne savons rien, ils ne nous ont rien dit. Nous avons juste reçu un appel.

Madame Akaashi étouffa un sanglot avant de passer une main sur ses joues humides. La douleur perceptible sur ses traits fit mal à l'ace qui se releva avant de murmurer timidement :

-Si vous voulez, je peux m'en occuper… Ça ne me dérange pas, et si cela peut vous aider…

La femme acquiesça et sans dire un mot de plus Bokuto monta l'escalier. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il était venu ici tellement de fois qu'il pouvait se repérer dans la maison les yeux fermés. Le hibou passa la première porte et s'engouffra dans la seconde à droite. Comme à son habitude la pièce était propre, rangée. Néanmoins un détail attira son attention. Après avoir froncé les sourcils il s'approcha lentement du bureau de son ami ou il laissa courir ses doigts. Délicatement l'ace redressa le cadre photo retourné et regarda, troublé, le verre brisé. Il connaissait cette photo, il l'avait prise quelques temps auparavant dessus, Akaashi et Kuroo souriant regardaient quelque chose qu'eux seuls semblaient voir. L'ace hésita quelques secondes puis reposa le cadre photo à son emplacement, sur le bon côté. Akaashi avait dû le faire tomber le matin même en allant à l'école. Le voir se briser avait dû le chambouler. Il tenait à cette photo, Bokuto le savait. Et pour cause, son ami le lui avait répété un grand nombre de fois. Le hibou soupira et attrapa sous le lit de son ami un sac au hasard qu'il épousseta bien que cela ne soit pas utile. Le cœur serré l'ancien capitaine ouvrit l'armoire de son ami, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, Akida attendait après lui pour rejoindre son fils et son mari à l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, d'une main hasardeuse l'ace fit tomber quelqu'un vêtement dans le sac. Les larmes lui montèrent une fois de plus aux yeux lorsque sa main attrapa le pull préféré du plus jeune, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, détourna le regard avant de le glisser dans son propre sac, il le lui rendrait à sa sortie.

Le sac fait, l'ace redescendit dans le salon ou Akida l'attendait, elle se mit rapidement sur pied et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu viens ?

Bokuto ne prit pas la peine de répondre, c'était évident qu'il venait. Les deux sautèrent dans la voiture, le cœur lourd. La route se fit en silence, cette pensée fit sourire amèrement l'ace. Lui qui parlait sans cesse avec la femme ne trouvait aucun mot pour la soutenir, c'était son meilleur ami, mais c'était aussi et avant tout le fils d'Akida. La douleur qu'elle ressentait devait être mille fois supérieure à celle qui le rongeait depuis la visite d'Onaga.

* * *

C'était son meilleur ami. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'hôpital. Au loin le hibou discerna une personne qu'il identifia être le père de son ami en train de parler. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes, son estomac se tordit et le mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait lâché qu'aujourd'hui revint à grande foulée. Akida pressa doucement son articulation et lui adressa un faible sourire, il tremblait et s'était immobilisé dans le hall sans même s'en rendre compte. Gêné, il passa une main sur sa nuque avant de s'excuser à demi-mots en souriant tout aussi faussement que l'adulte. Les deux parcoururent la distance les séparant du médecin en silence, seul le bruit de leurs chaussures sur le sol ébranlait le silence étonnant de la pièce.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ?!

L'entrée brusque de Bokuto dans la conversation fit tourner la tête aux deux hommes qui le regardèrent sans dire un mot. Le père de son ami regarda son épouse avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune adulte.

-Le médecin allait justement nous en donner...

Bokuto ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, les joues rougies par la gêne. Après s'être excusé à demi-mots ses doigts s'entre mêlèrent. Il le sentait mal, très mal. Et dieu seul sait à quel point son instinct ne se trompait pas en ce moment. L'homme vêtu de blanc inspira profondément avant de murmurer sur un ton doux :

-Je vous conseille de vous asseoir, cela risque d'être dur à entendre.

A cet instant les parents de son ami s'assirent l'un près de l'autre, l'homme enserrant fortement la main de son épouse.

-Je suis navré mais l'état de votre fils est trop instable pour que nous puissions nous prononcer dessus… Nous pensons que s'il passe la nuit le plus dur sera derrière lui mais il faut savoir qu'il y a de forte chance pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas…

-Je... Est-ce que nous pouvons aller voir notre fils ?

La voix tremblante d'Akida fit baisser les yeux au médecin qui hésita longuement, cherchant ses mots.

-Excusez-moi madame mais vous ne pouvez pas, il est trop instable pour ça, nous devons évitez au maximum les risques infectieux. Vous ferriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer, et si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous n'hésitez pas. Je vous tiendrai au courant si son état évolue bien évidemment.

Trop choqué pour réagir Bokuto fixa avec insistance le médecin. Le regard vide, humide, les poings serrés. Trop instable. Trop instable, de forte chance pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Les mots arrivèrent au cerveau de l'ancien capitaine qui écarta les yeux. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent alors qu'il fondait en larme au milieu du hall de l'hôpital.

-C'est pas possible, vous mentez, il a fait un malaise, il a juste fait un malaise vous devez vous tromper !

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche du garçon formant un cri de détresse. Le corps secoué de spasme, les pupilles rétracté par la peur, le garçon se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil. Ses mains agrippant avec nervosité le tissu de son short.

-Vous vous trompez, c'est faux, c'est pas possible…

Une main passa lentement sur le dos de l'ace tandis que des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues, ces quelques mots se répétant sans fin. Après avoir lancé un regard au père du patient le médecin s'agenouilla face à Bokuto puis posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa doucement.

-Votre ami est malade, ce n'est pas incurable, nous soignons des patients régulièrement, mais il arrive que la maladie soit parfois plus forte, sur ces mots, les muscles du hibou se contractèrent, votre ami est fort, cela se voit tout de suite. Il vaincra la maladie, ayez confiance en lui.

-J'ai confiance en lui…

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est bof bof mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Un chapitre un peu court mais dans les temps. Hm, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **KirinTor :** Merci pour cette review ! Tu m'as fais rire une fois de plus. J'espère que ce update te rendra heureuse encore une fois, et que tu me feras _l'honneur_ d'une nouvelle review ! (: (Mon dieu ton je te guette m'a achevé...) #Salutationdistingué

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Samedi 24 Septembre :**

Bokuto se laissa faiblement tomber sur le lit. Il était épuisé, physiquement, psychologiquement. Psychologiquement principalement. Il avait été surpris lorsque les parents avaient fait cette demande au médecin. Mais d'autant plus lorsqu'ils la lui avaient faite. Mentir. Il détestait faire ça. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir à son meilleur ami. Mais c'était la condition, la seule condition, et il avait promis. Et Bokuto était un homme de parole, Bokuto tenait ses promesses. Alors Bokuto allait mentir. Cette idée lui tordit l'estomac.

« Putain bro ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre ! »

Bokuto se tritura nerveusement les doigts avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Excuse Bro, j'suis allé voir ses parents et on est allés à l'hôpi…

-Des nouvelles ? »

L'ancien capitaine souffla, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole surtout quand le sujet était important.

« J'étais en train de parler.

-Excuse bro mais je suis nerveux… C'est compréhensible non ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas. »

Et il lui raconta. Mot pour mot ce qu'on lui avait dit de dire. C'était ancré dans son crâne, cela sortait avec un tel naturel que pour peu il se serait pris à son propre mensonge.

« Bon ok, et tu sais à partir de quand on peut aller le voir ? »

Bokuto resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à son meilleur ami, c'était trop dur, c'était cruel. C'était, injustifié, complètement injustifié.

« Bro ? T'es sûr que ça va ? »

L'angoisse perceptible dans la voix du chat fit frissonner l'ancien capitaine qui renifla bruyamment.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller le voir. »

Il le savait que tout irait mal, que tout serait compliqué. Il le savait mais ne s'y était pas préparé, personne ne s'était préparé à ça. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il arriverait cela, et encore moins Bokuto. Parce que Bokuto voyait le bon côté des choses, parce que Bokuto était ce qu'il était et que rien n'aurait pu le changer. Rien mis à part ça peut être. Le ton de son interlocuteur changea du tout au tout. « Ok », et il raccrocha. Ok, rien qu'un ok. Mais Bokuto n'y était pour rien, il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait même essayé de les faire changer d'avis, leur rappelant la relation unissant le garçon à leur fils. Mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. C'était de sa faute apparemment, il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas voulu chercher à comprendre, il avait baissé la tête. Tant qu'il le voyait. C'était égoïste probablement. Probablement… Non, ça l'était. Il le savait mais il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il le voyait. Sur cette idée Bokuto ferma les yeux.

Le médecin le leur avait dit mais il se refusait à le croire, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable quand on connaissait Akaashi. Il était trop… lui. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Le médecin se trompait et Bokuto refusait de le croire tant qu'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux ce dont il parlait, tant qu'Akaashi ne l'avait pas confirmé. Il ne le confirmerait pas, il s'en sortirait, il pourrait le voir. Le serrer encore dans ses bras. Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac et les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau, les souvenirs le submergeant. Il était son meilleur ami et l'inverse était vrai, il était son meilleur ami et lui n'avait probablement rien vu. Le corps du volleyeur se mit à trembler alors qu'il serait un peu plus fort contre lui le pull emprunté à son ami. Son odeur imprégnée dans le tissu eut raison de Bokuto qui essuya rageusement les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. L'ace se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même se couvrant avec la couverture par la même occasion, il était épuisé. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, il était épuisé mais vivant. Pelotonner contre le pull Bokuto sombra dans le sommeil lentement. Lorsque vint l'heure de se lever l'ace ne bougea pas du lit. Il avait mal dormit. S'était réveillé en nage à de multiple reprise et avait pris une douche à chaque fois réveillant par la même occasion le restant des habitants de la maison.

 **Dimanche 25 Septembre :**

C'est qu'il n'était pas du genre discret, et encore moins lorsqu'il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit. Sa mère allait venir le voir, il le savait, alors caché sous la couverture l'ancien capitaine réfléchissait. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire. Qu'il avait eu un pressentiment, que son meilleur ami s'était probablement foutu en l'air et qu'il attendait patiemment de mourir dans un lit d'hôpital ? Bokuto se claqua les joues avec forces. Le sarcasme ce n'était pas son truc, c'était celui de Kuroo. Kuroo. Il fronça les sourcils, encore blessé du comportement de son ami.

-Kotaro ?

Le moment était arrivé. Une tête émergea de sous les couvertures et Bokuto regarda sa mère approcher, partagé entre lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, il n'était plus à cela près. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il allait finir par prendre l'habitude. Elle remonta lentement pour glisser dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa. Ca ne servait à rien de mentir, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Pas quand elle se comportait comme ça, pas quand elle le regardait avec ses yeux là, pas quand elle parlait avec ce ton-là.

-Je t'ai mentis…

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, le regard bas, fixant avec acharnement ses mains tremblantes.

-Je sais.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Cette femme savait tout. Elle le savait mais l'avait laissé faire durant tant de temps.

-Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu l'as fait, elle soupira et ses épaules s'abaissèrent.

-Akaashi a tenté de se suicider.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, non, et Bokuto non plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, horrifié. Non. Il n'avait pas dit ça. Akaashi n'avait pas tenté de se suicider, Kuroo se trompait, le médecin et ses parents aussi. Ils se trompaient tous, Akaashi n'aurait jamais fait ça, Akaashi ne _lui_ aurait jamais fait ça. Les larmes coulèrent une fois de plus sans que le garçon ne s'en rende compte. Le désespoir perçant son visage de part en part. Akaashi ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Akaashi n'était pas comme ça. Alors Kotaro attrapa sa couverture et cacha son visage derrière celle-ci pour se protéger du regard de sa mère. Mère qui, encore choqué des mots de son fils cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ses bras passèrent autour du corps de son garçon qu'elle attira contre elle.

Ils étaient revenus dix ans en arrière, Bokuto enfant larmoyant lové dans les bras de sa mère. Mère qui ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour apaiser les maux tiraillant son enfant.

-Maman…

La voix brisé Bokuto agrippa un des avants bras de sa mère.

-Il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça…

-Non, bien sûr que non.

La femme pressa sa joue contre le crâne du garçon alors qu'une de ses mains allait et venait dans un mouvement régulier sur le dos humide de l'ace. Non, bien sur que non. Akaashi n'était pas égoïste.

-Il est hospitalisé. Hier ils ne savaient pas s'il allait passer la nuit.

Les mots lui écorchaient la bouche provoquant des hauts le cœur à intervalle régulier. Pitoyable. Il se mordit les lèvres et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur l'avant-bras.

-J'ai même pas l'droit d'en parler à Kuroo. Je l'ai promis à ses parents.

L'étreinte s'affirma. Elle pensait à quelque chose, il le savait. Son visage aussi expressif que le sien le lui disait. Et vu l'expression, cela n'était pas bon. Il soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte maternelle avant de se pelotonner sous la couverture. Epuisé, il était épuisé, tant pis pour l'entraînement. La femme comprit le message et quitta la pièce après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils.

* * *

 **C'est tellement dur de faire du mal à Bokuto, le pauvre. Il mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive.** _Et ce qu'il va lui arriver. :fui:_

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive comme négative. Ca aide à écrire.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Que... Comment ça je suis en retard ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Je comptais faire un chapitre par semaine, il faut croire que ce n'est pas possible, cette fiction ne peut pas être régulière il faut croire.**

 **Encore un chapitre court, je m'en excuse ! La fiction n'avance pas beaucoup, c'est plat. Mais n'ayez crainte, ça commence à bouger dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **KirinTor :** Bokuto est **toujours** mignon, c'est mon bébé gazouilleur... fail

N'attends rien de ce chapitre, c'est un chapitre pont, rien d'intéressant, mais normalement, la suite devrait te plaire.. :D Merci de lire cette fiction encore maintenant.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Dimanche 25 Septembre :**

-Maman !

Un cri retentit dans la maison. La mère de famille soupira et passa la tête par le portant de la porte avant d'adresser un regard à son enfant.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! J'ai rien foutu d'la journée du coup, s'exclama le capitaine.

-Tu avais du sommeil à rattraper.

Heureuse de sa phrase bateau la femme retourna à son repas malgré le clapissement indigné de son enfant. Dix-huit heures passé. Le garçon passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se claquer les joues. Encore embrumé par le sommeil il regagna sa chambre avant de partir à la recherche de son téléphone, perdu au combat durant la nuit. Un tour de pièce fut fait et rien. Bokuto fronça les sourcils, persuadé de l'avoir abandonné quelque part entre sa table de nuit et son lit. Prit d'un élan de doute le hibou s'agenouilla pour regarder sous le lit.

-Ah !

L'objet convoité entre les mains l'ace s'installa par terre et le déverrouilla. Avec appréhension l'ace fit défiler ses conversations dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Rien. Il serra les dents. Ils le tiendraient au courant. Son état ne s'était donc pas amélioré dans la nuit. Bokuto baissa les yeux et rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas empiré non plus. Le plus dur était passé. Un maigre sourire étira le visage du garçon qui tapa quelques mots sur son téléphone. Kuroo avait le droit de savoir non ? Puis il le reposa. Il sentait mauvais, il se décida alors à aller prendre une douche.

Et les jours passèrent, un d'abord. Bokuto après avoir inspiré longuement et s'être claqué les joues une ou deux fois parvint à donner un minimum d'attention à ses professeurs. Les entraînements furent durent, éprouvant. Regarder le passeur lui tordait l'estomac. Le coach vint lui parler mais une fois encore le première année resta silencieux. Il devait prendre sur lui-même. Akaashi serait probablement remonté s'il savait qu'il agissait ainsi. Le deuxième fut tout aussi banal que le premier.

 **Mardi 27 Septembre :**

Les heures passèrent lentement. Bokuto attendait. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Sa concentration au plus bas il pianota un nouveau message. Qu'Akaashi ne lui réponde pas était quelque chose de tout à fait normal dans les fait. Mais que Kuroo ne le fasse pas l'était moins. Aucune nouvelle depuis le vingt-quatre. Samedi vingt-quatre, Dimanche vingt-cinq, Lundi vingt-six, Mardi vingt-sept. Quatre jour et toujours aucune nouvelle. Peut-être que Kuroo allait tout simplement mal. Envisageable. _Et s'il avait fait une connerie ?_ Non envisageable. Même s'il savait que l'autre était amoureux il ne ferrait jamais quelque chose de la sorte non. Jamais. Ce n'était pas son genre, tout simplement. Aller mal et ne rien dire oui, mais faire une bêtise pour ça non. Quoique, si cela avait été quelque chose de gros en rapport avec Kenma… Bokuto soupira. Son cerveau n'était pas coopératif. Un nouveau coup d'œil au téléphone. Akaashi lui manquait. Il lui manquait affreusement même. Tout comme l'autre garçon. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, forcément. Un l'ignorait délibérément et l'autre était encore inconscient.

Akaashi lui manquait. Ses tiers de demi-sourire, ses airs blasé et ses remarques abaissante pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas lui manquaient. Les sms râleurs à trois heures passé lui manquaient. Tout se rapprochant de près ou de loin au plus petit lui manquait. Et cela était visible sur son moral. Pas besoin d'être devint pour comprendre que l'ace n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Les cernes de plus en plus présentes, les sourires de plus en plus fades.

Le plus petit n'était plus là et lui souffrait à en être malade. Parce qu'une vie sans le plus petit n'était plus envisageable. Parce que espérer être heureux sans lui n'était plus possible. Il était arrivé dans sa vie du jour au lendemain. L'amitié s'était formée rapidement, trop rapidement, il en avait eu peur au début, mais Keiji l'avait rassuré. Keiji avait toujours été là pour le rassurer. De manières plus ou moins orthodoxe, plus ou moins douces. Mais c'était sa façon d'être. Et Bokuto aimait ça. Parce que Bokuto était désespérément mais irréfutablement amoureux. Il lui avait offert son âme le jour ou leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Capituler. Il lui était déjà enchaîné. Un regard. Ce regard. C'est tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu. Il n'était pas encore avec Kuroo, il aurait dû tenter sa chance. Il aurait dû. Mais il avait eu trop peur, perdre le garçon. Bokuto passa ses poings surs ses yeux séchant les quelques larmes se formant.

La journée se termina rapidement. N'ayant pas entrainement Bokuto se rendit chez lui, embrassa sa mère et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. La boule au ventre l'épuisait. Veiller à chaque instant sur ses proches était pesant. Un rien le mettait sur ses gardes le rendant peu à peu paranoïaque. Il fallait que cela cesse. Les yeux du garçon se mirent à papillonner et lentement, le première année sombra dans le sommeil.

-Bokuto ! Y'a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi !

Téléphone. Ce seul mot tira le garçon de son sommeil qui sortit de sa chambre et se précipita dans les escaliers.

-Tu vas te casser le dos à courir comme ça dans les marches.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre le combiné à son enfant. La boule au ventre et les mains tremblante Kotaro s'en saisit et le porta à son oreille.

« A..Allo ? »

La voix chevrotante Bokuto attendit une réponse. C'était probablement eux, mais il n'en était pas certain. Peut être pas au final. Mais qui d'autre pouvait l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Qui d'autre pouvait l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive ET sur le téléphone familial ?

« Kotaro ? »

Cette voix. Bokuto inspira lentement avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'il voulut plus posée.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée d… »

Son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité. Je suis désolée. Les jambes du garçon flagollèrent et il se laissa tomber contre le mur, glissant le long de celui-ci. Bientôt elle lui annoncerait la mort de son ami. C'était la fin.

« De t'appeler à cette heure-ci mais Keiji vient de se réveiller. »

« Oh. »

Sous le choc, le première année lâcha le téléphone et se mit à pleurer. Keiji vient de se réveiller. Il n'est pas mort. Keiji vient de se réveiller. Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues alors que peu à peu son cerveau prenait conscience de la nouvelle. Keiji vient de se réveiller. C'était probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Une voix lointaine le fit revenir à lui. Le téléphone.

-Merde.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et après avoir vérifié que non, il ne l'avait pas cassé Bokuto le recolla contre son oreille.

« Allo ? »

« Oui, excusez moi, le téléphone m'a glissé des mains. »

Enfin non, pas vraiment, mais autant dire que si.

« Il doit passer des examens et de toute façon l'heure des visites est passée. Tu pourras venir le voir demain, je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de te voir. »

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre. Akaashi se réveille. L'histoire commence enfin krkrkrkr**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré le manque d'action et autre. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, si non, de même ! Les avis font toujours progresser !**

 **A bientôt peut être. *fuis***


End file.
